


Blade

by Nessa_T



Series: All About Us [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Happy Sex, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: Bull didn't appreciate Dorian's skill with the razor blade.





	Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Still procrastinating on my Adoribull story. *sweats* But I like writing these one-off efforts too. :)
> 
> Do follow my main fic below (Updated once a week)
> 
> Whispers in the Dark  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10581288
> 
> (I'm also on Twitter, so do send a follow if you like :) @GamingSheha)

Waking up hadn’t always been hard for Bull, but today was especially difficult. He didn’t want to leave his bed at all. Well, it was technically Dorian’s, but Bull figured his _kadan_ wouldn’t mind him staking claim to their shared space.

Groggily, he squinted against the glare of the morning sun, wondering why Dorian had not bothered to draw the curtains. A right bastard, Dorian was, sometimes, when he was in a mood.

Once, Dorian had zapped Bull in the sides for being a little too rough in bed and it very nearly threw the full-grown Qunari across the room. They had squabbled for a few minutes after that, with Dorian swearing he’d forever forbid Bull from being anywhere near his ass. Luckily for both of them, Dorian forgave him, and they got right to it as Bull made Dorian come several times in succession till the mage went hoarse from screaming.

Today though, everything was quiet and peaceful. He had given Dorian a hell of a fuck the night before, and if all went well, he hoped to have another one just like that as soon as possible. Like now.

He stretched, enjoying slightly dull twinges on his back where Dorian had clawed him the night before.

A twitch in his cock seemed to indicate how eager he was to turn that fantasy into a reality. He grinned, wondering if Dorian would like the idea of fucking while he bathed. Dorian was fastidious that way, and Bull had since memorised the morning routine Dorian has followed right from the moment they have known each other back at Skyhold.

Wake up. Head off to the privy. Take a bath. Get back into bed. Fuck Bull. Repeat if necessary, until hunger started to kick in and they simply had to eat because being hungry made Dorian cranky, which in turn made Bull cranky.

Bull stretched again, wondering if he could somehow break that pattern and infuse something more exciting in their relationship. Monotony was not something he was going to live with, and he’d be damned if he allowed Dorian to continue with his normal and very boring routine.

He crept out of bed, head cocked in a predatory manner, listen to the soft splashes of water as Dorian moved around in the tub. He padded towards the adjoining room, buck-naked and cock semi-hard with anticipation. Vaguely, Bull hoped that Dorian wasn’t shaving when he happened to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. He doubted the Magister Maevaris would be happy to learn that the great leader of the _Lucerni_ died in a freak shaving accident.

He started to laugh, strangely delighted by his private joke until he caught his reflection in the full-length mirror by their bed.

He stared at himself. Rubbed his eyes. And stared again.

“ _What the fuck!”_ he roared, and charged into the privy.  
  
Dorian was indeed in his tub, bathing and brushing his teeth at the same time. Bull supposed it was some weird noble quirk, but he didn’t care.

Dorian looked mildly surprised, but not shocked to see the man before him.

“ _Gone!”_ he bellowed, gesturing wildly at the direction of his groin. Dorian barely flinched. Instead, he paused and delicately spat out foam from his mouth into the bucket next to him before saying:

“Excuse me?”

“ _Gone! Hair gone! Hair all gone!_ ” 

The fucking Vint actually smirked, looking damned proud of himself as his eyes flicked southwards, taking in the bald patch where hair once was on Bull’s crotch.

“Well, I kind of like you this way. Smooth as a baby.”

Bull’s eye narrowed to a slit.

“Did you know how long I took to grow them?” he said inanely, his voice soft and dangerous.

Dorian shrugged in a seemingly nonchalant manner, although the steel in his eyes seemed to sparkle in mirth.

“Judging from that nest you called your pubic hair, I’d say you’ve never shaved it all off before,” he said cheerfully, as he sloshed around in his tub some more. Bull wasn’t amused, and Dorian gazed at his lover with some apprehension as the Qunari seemed to loom by the doorway, making his way menacingly towards the mage.

“Well, hair grows back you know. There’s no need to… erm… over-react,” he managed to say before Bull plunged his hands into the tub and lifted Dorian into his arms. Dorian’s fingers grappled for leverage to steady himself before curling themselves around Bull’s horns. He could feel Bull pressed intimately against him, his hairless crotch rubbing against Dorian – the friction smooth and irresistible. 

Dorian felt his pulse quicken.

“Over-react?” Bull purred into the shell of Dorian’s ear, pausing to nibble at the Vint’s ear lobe. Dorian shivered, and goose pimples appeared on the surface of his wet skin.

“Talk to me about over-reacting after my hair’s grown back,” Bull murmured, his voice thick with promise. Dorian’s eyes fluttered close and he waited breathlessly.

Bull unceremoniously threw Dorian into their bed, sheets already rumpled from the night before. He grabbed Dorian’s growing erection, the mage’s cock still wet from his bath, rubbing a calloused thumb around the dripping head. 

“Ah, that feels nice,” Dorian babbled, attempting to bury his face into Bull’s neck. 

“Uh-uh, no. I want to hear you,” Bull whispered, his voice husky, thumb rubbing firmly and watched, as Dorian’s grey eyes seem to darken. The mage circled his hips, desperate to feel more of Bull’s flesh against his cock.

“I want you,” he said simply, reaching out to his _amatus_. His smile has long since disappeared. Bull leant forward to press a fond kiss upon Dorian’s brow.

“The pleasure will be all yours,” Bull answered, his voice rough.

Turned out, it was the best damned fuck they’ve ever had.

***

_*Scritch scratch. Scritch scratch.*_

_Groan._

_“Wha-? What’s wrong? Bull?”_

_“Itches. Can’t sleep.”_

_*Scritch scratch. Scritch scratch.*_

_“Let me take a loo-… oh. Oh my.”_

_“What the fuck. Dorian!”_

_“Oh dear. You’ve broken out into a rash, it seems. Looks dreadful.”_

_“Bet you didn’t think of that when you shaved me, did you?”_

_“Well, it serves you right for using the wax on me. Now stay there. I’ll get you something.”_

_“OfAllTheFuckingCan’tBelieveHeDid… Asshole!”_

_“Don’t pollute my delicate ears. Here’s some cream. Wait, I’ll put it on you.”_

_“Sighhhhh.”_

_“Better?”_

_“Yesssss”_

_“Okay, now get some sleep. You’ve got a long day ahead of you later.”_

Silence.

_“You know I’m going to have to get back at you for that one, right kadan?”_

_“Can’t bloody wait.”_


End file.
